Questions That Make Us
by HUNica
Summary: Alfred and Arthur answers an interview about their relationship. Rated T but there are mild suggestive adult themes. Just mildly. Pairing, USUK. One-Shot
**A/N: It's been so long since I last posted something so here. It's just a little something while I work on my still ongoing obsession with KevEdd.**

 **Also this set of questions came with these instructions: "Pretend you are an interviewer surveying random couples. Choose a couple from any fandom and have them answer the following questions." So, yeah. Feel free to do this too. Anyways I found these things in one of Luna Darkside's (Penname: LunaDarkside) ShinKai -DetectiveConan/MagicKaito- ff's, which are all totally awesome because she writes like a lot of fluff and cavity inducing fanfics so check them out if you ship Kaito and Shinichi *wink***

* * *

 **Questions That Make Us**

 **Name of your lover?**

Alfred: This cutie beside me is called Artie, though he always insists to call him by his boring ass name.

Arthur: Seriously! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arthur? My name is Arthur Kirkland, not Artie, you git. By the way, this idiot's name is Alfred Jones.

Alfred: Yep, Alfred F. Jones, the best boyfriend in the whole world!

 **Age of your lover?**

Arthur: Al just turned 21.

Alfred: Officially legal to drink in USA~! Oh yea~ Artie's an old man now though he's like, 23.

Arthur: Ugh. You are so annoying. 23 isn't even that old.

 **Gender of your lover?**

Arthur: It's quite obvious that he's male.

Alfred: Artie's male too… but he likes to wear dresses so much so maybe he's not~?

Arthur: Do you really have to reveal that?

 **Favorite thing to do with your lover?**

Arthur: Confidential.

Alfred: Pfft oh yeah he totes like having se—

Arthur: SHUTUPGIT!

 **Hateful thing to do with your lover?**

Alfred: Making me try his cooking. I tell ya he's not the best cook.

Arthur: My food taste great thank you very much. If there's one thing I hate so much doing with Alfred, it would be… watching a fucking superhero movie for a whole day as a date.

Alfred: You know you love it. You even liked Deadpool.

Arthur: Hmm, yes. Deadpool is not so bad.

 **What do you do on your free time with your lover?**

Arthur: Confidential.

Alfred: Whaaaaat. Still confidential? I told you he loves our activities.

Arthur: Because that's one of the things you're best at.

Alfred: Oh yeah totally~! Wait, did you just-?

 **What is your lover's favorite food?**

Alfred: He doesn't admit it but he totes love Mickey D's all the way.

Arthur: No, I most certainly do not. And I know you love my cooking, Alfred. I saw you eating it secretly.

Alfred: Uh-

 **What is your lover's favorite thing to do?**

Alfred: Read his boring books instead of spending more time with me.

Arthur: And he annoys me all the time because of it.

 **Did you announce your relationship in public?**

Arthur: Oh my god, he did.

Alfred: Well, he doesn't want to so I did. Besides, it went better than what we expected.

Arthur: No, it did not. You went ran out of my apartment and shouted it. In your boxers.

 **Do you trust your lover?**

Arthur: Yes

Alfred: Yep. Totally. 100%. Arthur is literally my life, you know?

Arthur: T-Thank you.

 **What do you call your lover?**

Alfred: Artie. Arthur.

Arthur: Alfred. Al.

 **Have you ever been on a date?**

Arthur: Yes. It's 50 before this

Alfred: Oh, so you consider this interview as one our lovey dovey dates? So are we doing some confidential stuff later?

Arthur: …

 **When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting.**

Alfred: I found him in a playground on a rainy evening, crying his heart out.

Arthur: I did not cry.

Alfred: Okay he didn't. But he was pretty soaked. And he's not pretty, he's beautiful.

Arthur: W-Wow. Okay…

 **Where did you go for your first date with your lover, if you had one? If not, what was the first thing you did as an official couple?**

Alfred: We did stuff on our first date.

Arthur: He pushed me down on the bed as our first date and as the first thing we did as a couple. And he is the one saying I'm the one who loves doing… you know.

Alfred: You love it anyways~

 **Who asked the out the other person first?**

Arthur: Like I said, he pushed me down on the bed. Right after he confessed to me.

Alfred: We pretty much feel the same thing so it's no big deal.

 **If your lover was an hour late for your date, what would you do?**

Alfred: That's the thing! Artie is never late!

Arthur: Nothing. I'm used to it. But it would be better if Alfred stopped being late.

 **Describe your lover as an animal.**

Alfred: A cat who acts like they don't care but they totally love you.

Arthur: A puppy who follows people around like an idiot.

 **Decribe your lover in one word.**

Arthur: Perfect

Alfred: Perfect

Arthur: W-What are you saying? I-I'm… I'm not perfect. I'm the opposite.

Alfred: Aww Arthur, you're the best thing that happened to me! Of course you are.

 **Describe your lover as a flower.**

Alfred: A rose as beautiful as he is.

Arthur: A sunflower… because he's the light that guides me out of the dark.

 **In your next life, will your love continue?**

Arthur: Hmm. It would be my turn to find him.

Alfred: Of course.

 **Will you ever cheat on your lover?**

Alfred: What?! No! Not even in another lifetime.

Arthur: Not even in another lifetime…

 **What would you do if your lover cheated on you?**

Arthur: I trust him enough to know that he would never.

Alfred: I do too~

 **Who is Seme and Uke?**

Arthur: Me.

Alfred: Pffft. Stop joking Artie~ You know you only top when you dress up as a pirate.

Arthur: I-I was just trying to be cool!

Alfred: Cool doesn't suit you. You're more cute that cool.

Arthur: I am not cute!

Alfred: Oh that's right. You're beautiful.

Arthur: …

 **What are your thoughts on rape?**

Alfred: NOPE. THAT'S LIKE TOTALLY NOT AWESOME.

Arthur: I agree with you on that.

 **Did you have your first time with your lover?**

Arthur: …no.

Alfred: Yes I did. But I don't care if I'm not Arthur's first since I'm his current and I sure hope would be his last.

Arthur: I hope so too.

 **When you kiss would you kiss when the other has food in their mouth?**

Alfred: Yes. For a kink. Would totally do it again.

Arthur: Y-YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHARE THOSE KINDS OF STORIES!

 **What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Alfred: He's kinda taken when I found him and his past was… not the best

Arthur: But he saved me from all of it.

Alfred: Because a hero always saves his damsel in distress~!

Arthur: Sure, Alfred.

 **Have you ever been caught having xxx?**

Arthur: B-By my mum, yes.

Alfred: Hey, at least that isn't my fault. You insisted on doing it at your mom's place.

Arthur: Please don't remind me.

 **How many months have you been together?**

Arthur: 5 years, 7 months and 4 days.

Alfred: Aww you're counting the days! This is why I love you~

Arthur: Yes, yes, you always tell me that.

 **Would you like to have children with your lover?**

Arthur: One or two would be nice.

Alfred: Why don't we visit orphanages after this and go adopt one?

Arthur: W-We aren't even married yet.

Alfred: So you wanna get married already~?

 **Would you get married to your lover?**

Alfred: YESYESYESYES WITH ALL MY HEART.

Arthur: …I'll think about it.

Alfred: Y-You don't want to?

Arthur: I don't know. Are you really the right one?

Alfred: D-Do you really think that? Arent we spending the lifetime and the next next next lifetimes together? ...Arthur?

Arthur: Sheesh. Aren't you listening on what my answers are for the past questions? Of course I do want to marry. I was just teasing…

Alfred: REALLY? Then let's get married right now!

Arthur: W-Wait wait wait, Alfred-!

 **Where would you get married?**

Alfred: Arthur is old-fashioned so… in a church.

Arthur: Sounds about right.

 **Where would you have your honeymoon?**

Alfred: Anywhere Artie wants.

Arthur: Switzerland.

Alfred: …Switzerland?

Arthur: W-We haven't been there yet… so…

Alfred: Switzerland it is.

 **Do you give petnames to your lover?**

Alfred: Babe, doll, the likes.

Arthur: Love, sweetheart, dear… Alfie, and uhmm… cowboy.

Alfred: Oh yes, cowboy. He loves calling me that when we do stuff related to him riding me.

Arthur: God! Alfred! Have some decency, please.

 **How far has your relationship gone?**

Alfred: Haha~

Arthur: Far. If you haven't noticed.

 **Which body part do you like the most on the other person?**

Alfred: His eyes. They're this beautiful shade of green like a never ending forest.

Arthur: H-His eyes, which are as blue as an ocean. I always get lost whenever I look in them.

 **How do you express your feelings?**

Alfred: I always make sure to say I love you and give extra kisses.

Arthur: Uhmm…

 **When do you feel that you are being loved?**

Alfred: When Arthur writhes under me and moans my name over and over~

Arthur: Fuck you, Jones. You are so sleeping in the couch tonight.

Alfred: Ehhhh?!

 **What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

Alfred: Make sure the molester never got to see the living daylights ever again.

Arthur: I'll shot him or whoever did that in the head.

 **Will you kiss in front of anybody?**

Alfred: Yep.

Arthur: No.

Alfred: C'mon, babe~

Arthur: No, that's embarrassing.

 **If you had the choice now, would you?**

Alfred: Soooo?

Arthur: Stop looking at me like that or so help me you will be sleeping on the couch a week.

 **What about now?**

Arthur: My. Answer. Is. Still. No.

Alfred: C'moooonnnnn.

 **Would you like to show some love in front of me?**

Alfred: Totally. –sweeps in for a kiss–

Arthur: Mmph-!

Alfred: Now babe, didn't you just like that?

Arthur: …a-a little. But you're still sleeping on the couch.

 **Closing statements?**

Alfred: Love ya, Art.

Arthur: You maybe an idiot but you're my idiot who always be there to save me… and I love you too, Alfred.

* * *

 **A/N: So another thing, I kinda liked the way Luna wrote hers so I kinda wrote it like that too. Please forgive me TT^TT.** **Hope you like it though.**

 **Love lots,  
~Haruka**


End file.
